


Shattered

by profoundlycan



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlycan/pseuds/profoundlycan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isobel's thoughts after her outburst in 104 "No Man's Land."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

Isobel sat on an empty crate, defeated. She dropped her clothes by her feet and ran a frustrated hand through her straggly strands. She had utterly defiled herself in front of her co-workers, stripping shamelessly to prove herself _worthy_ of the medical world.

_I shouldn't have had to do that_ , she mused.

Beauty. Beauty made everything ten times more difficult than it should have been. In her adolescence, she had been a late-bloomer. Provoking her school peers to taunt and tease her endlessly, commenting first on her less-than-ample chest and eventually on her overly large breasts. She had been deemed “white trash” due to her non name brand clothing and her low-income housing. Her intelligence, kindness, and lack of self-esteem hadn't mattered at all to anyone. She was an animate Barbie™ in their eyes.

Crying used to come so easily to her as a child. All the years of having to defend herself had hardened her—taught her that people didn't care if they broke you, shattered you to pieces. Nothing mattered as long as you were a pretty face and a proprietor of men's fantasies.

Isobel blinked and let the warm tears shed their shame along her face. No one would know that Alex Karev had shattered her.


End file.
